A rotorcraft is also called a rotor helicopter, which usually includes an airframe, an arm and a propeller. An end of the arm is connected with the airframe, and the propeller is mounted to the other end of the arm.
In order to drive the propeller to rotate at a high speed, a motor mounted with the propeller is also provided, and the motor is usually disposed within an enclosed casing.